Access Denied
by MsArtheart
Summary: [SHION X YAYOI] Shion tricks Yayoi. (For a good Purpose I swear) WARNING: SPOILERS!


**From the series "For a good listener, half word is enough!" Hehehe!**

 **Disclaimer: Based on "Psycho Pass The official Profilling Book" translated from JP to EN (God Bless Tumblr), And sorry, there's only one badass pairing in this fic... And before I forget to mention:**

normal: Dialogue

 **Bold** : absolutelly nothing huehuebrbr

 _"Italic":_ Character's Point of View / character's thoughts.

~Action~: literally, any action (like **~blank expression~** )

 **Obs: Dialogue only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **:::::::: Inspectors & Enforcer's Office of the Public Safety Bureau ::::::::**

SPEAKERS: Enforcer Kunizuka Yayoi, You have a request from the Comprehensive Analysis Laboratory. Your presence is urgently needed. Enforcer Kunizuka Yayoi, You have a request from the Comprehensive Analysis Laboratory. Your presence is urgently needed Enforcer Kunizuka Yayoi, You have a request from the Comprehensive Analysis Laboratory. our presence is urgently needed Enforcer Kunizuka Yayoi, You have a request from the Comprehensive Analysis Laboratory. Your presence is urgently needed-

Yayoi: " _What comes now…?"_

Kagari: Whoa, how urgent… The hot-doc is on fire today more than evah, uh?

Yayoi: Shut up, Kagari.

Ginoza: Better you go, _Enforcer Kunizuka_.

Yayoi: Roger.

 **:::::::: Comprehensive Analysis Laboratory of the Public Safety Bureau::::::::**

Yayoi: I'm here. What's the matter?

Shion: As you can see, Yayoi... I called you here to discuss this…Really utterly important thing.

Yayoi: ...Thing. Ok. About what?

Shion: This.

Yayoi: …Uh-Oh.

Yayoi: _" _Dammit! I never thought she could eventually read my personal profile…"__

Shion: As it's written here… The Hairstyle you wish to wear one day is Mohawk' style…

Yayoi: Yes.

 ** _SILENCE..._**

Yayoi: _" _ShitShitShitShitShitShit! she and her mocking look right now…"__

Shion: No way you want to do a Mohawk haircut…

Yayoi: Why not? It's about Punk attitude, not about fashion crap.

Shion: Well, it is too much punk even for you. You'll loose your prettyness if you cut your hair that way… Don't you want me to find you pretty and cute anymore?

Yayoi: …

Yayoi: _" _I'd rather get a better hiding of my files next time..."__

Shion: For your luck, wherever hairstyle you choose to wear I'll still find you pretty and cute… Do you know why?

Yayoi: No idea, actually. **~blank expression~**

Shion: Because I'm all and totally in love with you….Pratically none changes in your beauty will turn off my desire for you…

Yayoi: Aways speaking of desire.. Is that the only thing you feel for me?

Shion: Ara, of course not. But…You know…I can't look at your well tailored suit without think in at least one million ways to rip it off from you… Oh. You're blushing!

Yayoi: I- I- I- It's nothing, b-baka…

Shion: _"How cute my Yayoi!~"_

Shion: Woops, Sorry… Hehehe, I did it again...What a lovely and warmy red face you have right now~

Yayoi: Shut up!

Shion: Hmmm... To be very frank right now: I need you to understand that even **if** wish it so badly, I simply can't resist you Mrs Kunizuka Yayoi… And after all these years living together you still do pretty things when I tease you… So how could I **dare** wish to resist you? How?

Yayoi: Hmph. You really love the fucking tease thing, right…?

Shion: Absolutely!~ ...The two tings actually. **~Kiss on the cheek dangerously-very-next-to-the-mouth~**

Yayoi: Seriously...What will I do without you, uh.

Shion: Well… You could tease me back by using the _Ombré Rose Perfume_ tonight…

Yayoi: But why if you're already using it right now?

Shion: Because… ~Sniffing on the neck ~ The scent mixes better in your body than mine.

Yayoi: T-then if.. If you don't like the scent mixed in your own body, why are you still using it?

Shion: I didn't say that I don't like the perfume, it's just that I found it more appreciative sensing my favorite perfume from your body… **~Whispers in the ear~** It really excites me...

Yayoi: Shion… **~PantN** … Y-you... **~longer Pant and moan~** …Fucking teaser…

 ** _In the end all the cross-examination was totally forgotten~_**

* * *

 **No no no, my Yayoi is not too OOC here… (ok just a bit XD) But C'MMOOOOON! I can't see a total serious and no foul-mouth ex-guitarist vibe in her. May Sibyl System had stolen her joy of life, but I see Shion helping her to find it again…**

 **And I really hope you enjoyed the reading... My goal whit this way of writing is that you, reader, can imagine all the place, the atmosphere and the interaction between the characters by reading only dialogues. If not...Well, there's not much I can do...**


End file.
